Changed
by rakatori
Summary: sehun tengah dalam kebingungan. ia sudah tidak nafsu lagi melihat hanbin, uke nya. ia mencoba mencium chanyeol tetangganya. apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? / "lalu aku harus apa jungkook?" , "mau bercinta denganku?" / jungkook! seme, sehun! uke, chanyeol! seme.


Sehun masih dalam posisinya memeluk hanbin. Saat ini pukul 2 malam dan malam tadi mereka tak jadi melakukan kegiatan yang sudah sangat sering mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Sex. Ya, akhir akhir ini sehun merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. dia jadi malas berhubungan intim dengan hanbin. Padahal selama ini, saat melakukan nya bersama pacarnya itu ia sering kalap. Bahkan bias sampai 3 ronde setiap malam. Ada apa dengan nya?

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya tidur.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya handin.

"mencari udara segar"

Ya mencari udara segar yang sehun maksud adalah keluar dari kamar dan duduk di balkon apartemen nya. dia duduk bersandar hanya mengenakan boxer. Udara dini hari menerpa kulitnya.

'Ada apa denganku?' pikirnya 'apa aku sudah tak nafsu lagi melihat hanbin?'

Sehun sedang memikirkan itu semua ketika ia mendengar pintu terbuka.

Krieeett

Ia menoleh namun asal suara itu bukan pintu apartemen nya melainkan apartemen sampingnya. Tetangga nya yang entahlah, mungkin namanya chanyeol atau siapa keluar dengan hanya memakai boxer. Topless sama seperti dirinya. tersenyum lalu masuk lagi.

Wait.. apa ini? Penis sehun berdiri tegak di dalam boxer saat melihat chanyeol tadi. Hmm mungkin benar sehun bosan dengan hanbin.

Pagi itu pun sehun kembali masuk ke kamar sambil merancang rencana untuk berjalan jalan nanti. Mungkin mencari hiburan dengan melihat lihat ke bar mencari selingan/?

Pagi itu sehun bersikap biasa saja pada hanbin. Ia makan seperti biasa sama seperti ketika biasanya hanbin menginap.

"aku mau ada kunjungan ke pulau jeju seminggu. Mungkin kita tidak bias bertemu dulu"

Sehun mengernyit saat hanbin mengatakan itu.

"seminggu? Hmm oke" muncul sedikit perasaan senang dihati sehun mengetahui itu.

"iya, aku akan sangat merindukan mu" hanbin menghampiri sehun dan mengecup manja bibir sehun dan langsung pergi meninggalkan apartemen sehun. Dia tak menyadari bahwa sehun tak membalas ungkapan nya untuk merindukan dirinya.

Saat hanbin sudah benar benar pergi, sehun memakai kaos nya dan berjalan keluar. Ia melangkah ke apartemen sebelahnya, lalu mengetuk pintu bernomor 14302 itu. Chanyeol membuka pintu.

"oh hallo"

"hai aku dating untuk berkunjung" ucap sehun gugup.

"masuklah" kata chanyeol mempersilahkan sehun masuk. Saat sehun duduk di sofa, chanyeol mengambil minuman kaleng di dalam kulkas.

Chanyeol pun duduk di samping sehun setelahnya.

"jadi sehun apa yang membawa mu kemari?" Tanya nya.

"tidak ada apa apa, hanya berkunjung. Tidak boleh?" ucap sehun polos sambil membuka kaleng soda yang tadi diberikan chanyeol.

"oh ayolah sehun, tetangga mana yang berkunjung hanya memakai boxer dan penampilan acak acakan? Sudah katakan saja apa yang membuat mu kemari?"

"aku ingin menyesap bibir mu" ucap sehun frontal.

"woow woow tunggu dulu, bukan kah kau sudah punya pacar?"

"beberapa hari ini aku tidak nafsu kepadanya. Bahkan kami tidak melakukan sex beberapa hari. Saat melihatmu tadi adikku dibawah sana langsung berdiri. Jadi aku hanya memastikan sesuatu" ucapnya jujur.

"jadi kau ingin menciumku untuk membuktikan apa kau bosan dengan pacarmu hm?"

"ya" jawab sehun datar "mau tidak"

"oke boleh dicoba, tapi aku ingin kau telanjang dulu"

Sehun menaikkan alis nya mendengar chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Tapi ia hanya menurutinya, ia melepaskan pakaian nya. sama sama topless seperti chanyeol.

Sehun mulai mendekatkan badan nya kearah chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mulai merengkuh badan sehun ke dalam pelukan nya. sehun menatap wajah chanyeol.

"mau siapa yang memulai?" Tanya chanyeol.

"terserah" jawab sehun datar.

"baiklah jangan menyesal"

Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Sedetik setelahnya sehun merasakan benda kenyal itu sudah menempel pada bibirnya. Awalnya terasa begitu lembut, chanyeol menciumnya begitu mesra. Sehun mengecap rasa manis bercampur rokok dari bibir chanyeol. Sehun begitu menikmatinya.

"Eummmphh." Satu desahan berhasil lolos dari bibir sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal lalu semakin merengkuh erat badah kekar sehun dalam dekapan nya.

'ini aneh, kenapa aku begitu napsu?' pikir sehun. 'padahal chanyeol seorang lelaki kekar, dia seme. Apa aku berubah haluan?' sehun mulai khawatir.

Chanyeol semakin memburu dalam ciuman nya. sehun semakin menikmatinya, tapi ini tidak bisa diteruskan. Sehun pun mendorong badan chanyeol menjauh.

"kenapa hm?" Tanya chanyeol "kau tidak menyukainya?"

"eungh tidak chanyeol ssi, kurasa cukup. Aku harus pergi" ucap sehun

"oke. Kembalilah saat menginginkan nya lagi" kata chanyeol sambil meminum kola nya.

"aku pergi" sehun pun keluar tanpa menyadari senyuman di bibir chanyeol.

Sesampainya di kamar nya pun sehun masih dapat merasakan hangat tubuh chanyeol, kecupan bibirnya, serta nafsu dalam tubuhnya.

'Ada apa ini?' pikirnya.


End file.
